servampfandomcom_de-20200214-history
All of Love
All of Love oder Snow Lily (kurz = Lily) ist der 7. Servamp und der Vampir der Wollust. Sein Eve ist Misono Alisuin . Er ist 191cm groß und sieht aus, als ob er 27 Jahre alt wäre. Am liebsten isst er Macarons mit Kaffee. Er mag keine Spinnen und scheint vor The mother Angst zu haben. Er schaut gerne Filme und seine Lieblingsfarben sind Pink und Weiß. Bis zu einem Vorfall in Band 4 hat er die Angewohnheit sich ständig ausziehen zu wollen. Er steht schon sehr lange im Dienst der Alisuins, er beschützt die Familie, dafür gewähren die Alisuins den Abkömmlingen Lillys in ihrem Haus in Sicherheit zu leben. Vergangenheit thumb|left|155px|Lilly mit längeren HaarenÜber seine frühe Vergangenheit ist nicht all zu viel bekannt - in einer Abstimmung, ob Sensei getötet werden solle oder nicht, stimmte er zusammen mit Old Child, Sleepy Ash und Doubt Doubt dafür. Seit sehr langer Zeit steht im Dienste der Alisuins - er beschützt die Familie und im Austausch dafür können die Kinder, die er zu seinen Abkömmlingen gemacht hat oder misshandelt/verstoßen wurden dort untergebracht werden und leben. Zu den Alisuins kam er über einen (weiblichen) Eve, in welchen er sich verliebt hatte. Einige Zeit vor Beginn der Storyline gelingt es Belukia ihm die Haare abzuschneiden. Daraufhin schwört er Belukia Rache. Eigentlich wäre er an Mikuni "weitervererbt" worden, doch da Misono so schwach und kränklich war wurde er sein Servamp. Nach dem Mord an Misonos Mutter wurde Lilly damit beauftragt dafür zu sorgen, dass Misono seine Erinnerungen an den Mord sowie den Vorfall verliert. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass Misono den Ostflügel des Anwesens nicht betritt, damit seine Erinnerungen nicht zurückkommen. Dies tut Lilly auch und Misono kann eine glückliche Kindheit genießen. Geschichte Lily taucht das erste Mal auf, als Misono in Gefahr ist. Er rettet ihn durch einen Zauber und hinterlässt eine Nachricht, in der er um ein Treffen bittet. Als Mahiru und Kuro das Anwesen von Misono besuchen, stellt er sich bei Mahiru vor. Da Misono Mahiru unterwerfen möchte, lässt er Lily auf ihn los. Dieser meint zwar, er würde dieses Problem gern ohne Gewalt klären, gehorcht aber seinem Eve und attackiert Mahiru mit seiner Waffe. Als sich Misono und Mahiru aussprechen, verbünden sie sich und somit steht Lily von nun an auf der Seite von Mahiru und Kuro. Unterschiede zum Anime Im Manga kommt es zum Kampf zwischen Otogiri und Lily. Dabei wird, wie von Tsubaki geplant, seine Taschenuhr zerstört. Fortan hat Lily seine Kräfte verloren. Dies geschiet jedoch nicht im Anime. Persönlichkeit Lilly ist eine fröhliche und besonnene Person. Er tendiert jedoch dazu sich immer und überall zu entkleiden, während er den Satz "Ich bin dann mal so frei" sagt. Er ist sehr mitfühlend und um andere besorgt, was sich unter anderem darin zeigt, dass er sich gut um seinen Eve Misono kümmert und als Wiedergutmachung seiner Sünde Kinder die misshandelt, verstoßen oder dem Tod überlassen wurden bei sich aufnimmt. Hin und wieder erweckt es den Anschein, als würde er nicht besonders an seiner "Existenz" hängen und sich für das hassen was er ist - er spricht es jedoch nie direkt aus. Er kämpft nicht besonders gerne und löst Konflikte lieber gewaltfrei. Trivia * Obwohl sein Geschlecht laut japanischem Original männlich ist, gibt es einige Uneindeutigkeiten. Sein Name und sein Aussehen wirken weiblich. Im vierten Kapitel spricht er von seinen "Brüsten". In der englischen Version sind seine Pronomen sie/ihr (she/her). ** Weder im Manga noch im Anime wird diese Verwirrung angesprochen. * Von allen Servamps scheint er am gehorsamsten gegenüber seines Eves zu sein. thumb|220px|All of Love auf dem Cover von Band 3Er ist der einzige Servamp, dessen Tiergestalt ein Insekt ist. * Er hat Angst vor Spinnen und vor The Mother. * Er raucht gerne. * Am liebsten isst er Macarons. * Er sieht sich gerne (romantische) Filme an. * Seine Lieblingsfarben sind Pink und Weiß * Er bekommt monatlich von den Alisuins Taschengeld. * Auf der Charakter CD No. 2 singt er mit Misono "Not Fragile Love" (Link zum Reinhören findet ihr im Benutzer-Blog) Navigation en:All of Love Kategorie:Servamp Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Unschädlich